


A Familar Face

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a good bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Young Obi-wan recieves comfrot from an unusual source.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	A Familar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfrotember Prompt "Hugs"

Not even a week into Masterhood and Obi-wan Kenobi had already lost his Padawan. In the Temple, no less.

Great start.

“Anakin! Anakin, where are you?” Obi-wan called, the pounding his boots against marble echoed through the halls. No answer. 

By now some of the other Knights and Masters were giving odd looks but right Obi-wan found he simply didn’t care. All that mattered was finding Anakin (hopefully) safe and sound.

S the redhead continued to tear through the Temple, looking all around for his newly assigned pada- 

“Oomph!”

Obi-wan collided with a broad chest, stumbling back a few steps. Instantly his eyes snapped up to the older man’s face, taking in his worried expression.

“Knight Kenobi, is everything alright?” The dark-clothed Master asked.

“I, er, yeah, I just… it’s…” Obi-wan inwardly cringed as he stumbled over his words. Usually he was somewhat more articulate than this.

To no one’s surprise, the blonde seemed unconvinced. “Are you sure?” He questioned gently. “It isn’t every day someone goes running through the halls screaming like a madman.”

“I was not screaming,” Obi-wan protested. The stranger arched a sandy eyebrow. “Ok, maybe a little. But not without reason. I was looking for someone.”

“Who?”

“My- my padawan,” the redhead hurriedly explained. “He’s about yay tall, still pretty new to Temple life. He’s lost and I- I don’t know where he is. I checked the Halls, I checked the hanger, I checked the training sales, I checked the hanger again, I checked the Halls again, I checked the-” by now his breathing had picked up a blistering pace with far too shallow gasps. 

“Woah, Obi-wan. Obi-wan, breath,” the Master soothed, placing his hands on Obi-wan’s narrow shoulders. One of said hands had the tell-tale heaviness and cool of metal. “It’s ok, we’ll find him. But you need to breathe.”

The young Knight gave a shaky nod even as his heart pounded thunderously in his ears. Obi-wan could hear the stranger take deep, steady breaths and hurriedly tried to sink up his own breathing.

And as he fought to regain control of his breathing Obi-wan examined the stranger’s face. There was something about it that was just achingly familiar. Dark blonde curls tumbled almost to his shoulders as sapphire blue eyes peeked out from tanned skin. A gnarly scar settled by his right eye that looked suspiciously like it was struck by a lightsaber. 

At last Obi-wan’s breathing returned to normal and he felt an encouraging squeeze on his shoulders. 

“There, that’s better,” The blonde Master grinned before suggesting. “Did you check the ac vents for him?” 

Obi-wan blinked, not comprehending. “No, why would I-” of course! Jedi younglings loved crawling through the air ducts, especially when they were not supposed to. That was the first place he should have looked.

Obi-wan sat down on a nearby bench, head in his hands. “Oh, Force, I’m an idiot.”

“Hey, we all make mistakes,” the blonde man soothed, sitting down beside him.

Obi-wan scoffed. “Did you also lose your brand new apprentice in the Temple not even a week after you brought him home too?”

The blonde shrugged. “Well, maybe not that exciting,” he admitted. “But we all screw up eventually. You’ve just got a head start.”

Obi-wan couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Fantastic.” 

To his mild surprise the blonde only chuckled. “Well, it do be like that sometimes.” 

A muscular hand started rubbing soothing patterns into his back. Obi-wan was stunned to find himself leaning into the touch, tearing away with an embarrassed blush. A Jedi Knight such as himself should be more dignified.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey, man, it’s alright,” the Master appeased. A gentle tug on the sleeve was enough to get him to sit back down.

“I’m just… I’m worried Anakin’s going to get himself hurt,” Obi-wan admitted. “He’s new to the Temple, he doesn't know his way around. He didn’t even know what an elevator was until this morning. It’s only a matter of time before he gets himself hurt somehow.”

“From what I heard, Anakin’s a pretty resilient kid,” the Master mused. “You don’t seem to be giving him a whole lot of credit, young one.”

“It’s just that,” Obi-wan replied. “Master Qui-gon entrusted me to train him and keep him safe. It’s the last thing he said, actually. And I want to uphold that promise. I’m trying so hard not to mess up but... it’s just that… I… I have no idea what to do. I don’t even know how to raise a child, let alone the karking Chosen One.”

Obi-wan sniffed, rubbing a sleeve across his nose. “I’m sorry, I- I’m laying all this at your feet and I don’t even know your name. I’m truly sorry Master-”

“Skywalker,” the stranger provided. “Anakin Skywalker.”

Startled, Obi-wan hopped off the bench, eyes widening. “Wait, as in-”

“Yes,” the blonde -Anakin, apparently- smiled up at him.

Despite himself Obi-wan let out a huff of amusement. He laughed. It wasn’t even remotely funny and yet he laughed.

“Oh I must be going crazy,” he muttered hysterically, pacing back and forth along the hall. Because there was no way this man could be his padawan all grown up. He must be really sleep deprived or hallucinating or something. Time travel didn’t exist outside of novels and holofilms.

And yet here this man -Anakin!- was, calmly sitting on the bench watching him. 

“I’m hallucinating,” Obi-wan stated. “Because there’s now way this is happening right now.”

“Obi-wan,” the adult Anakin moved to stand in his way, hands once more on skinny shoulders. “It’s real. I’m real.”

And with those words a familiar, almost blinding Force presence brushed against his own. It was stronger and more mature than the one he was used to but Obi-wan could easily recognize it as Anakin’s legitimate Force signature. As crazy as it sounded this truly was an Anakin Skywalker from the future.

The Knight swallowed, looking up to stare into sapphire orbs. “Why are you here?”

Was it to prevent some horrible disaster? At least, that’s the reason the novels and holodramas always gave. 

Obi-wan felt his heart clench. If this time traveler was talking to him, did… did he cause some great catastrophe? A catastrophe Anakin was travelling back to prevent?

“Oh, Obi-wan,” the older (technically younger) man sighed. “You've been through something traumatic, losing your master.” Obi-wan’s breath hitched at the mention of Qui-gon. “Right now, you need someone to tell you it’s going to all be alright. Someone who knows for sure.”

Not trusting himself to respond, Obi-wan could only stare as this older Anakin continued. “Sure it’s a bit rough sometimes and we argued quite a bit. But who doesn't, amirite? Besides, you’re my best friend, Obi-wan. I know things look pretty grimm right now but I know you’ll pull through. You always do.”

Obi-wan swallowed thickly, suddenly overcome by emotion. “Was I… was I a good master?”

At that Anakin’s expression crumpled and he brought the redhead against his chest. At first Obi-wan tensed but soon melted into the embrace. It felt nice to be hugged. 

When was the last time someone had hugged him?

“You were everything I could have wanted and more,” Anakin murmured encouragingly. 

Somehow Obi-wan doubted that. “Qui-gon would have done a much better job,” he muttered into the blonde’s collarbone.

“Maybe,” Anakin mused with a slight shrug. “But listen to me, Obi-wan Kenobi. You’re my best friend, my brother in all but blood. And I need you to know you’re not alone. That I love you.”

Obi-wan blinked. He had only met this man only about fifteen minutes ago and here he was already declaring statements as strong as this one. “You don’t even know me.”

Anakin let out a soft huff into auburn strands. “Well maybe not, but I know who you are. And who you’ll become. Even now I looked up to you. You were all the family I had left. Even back then I loved you with all my heart, even if it didn’t seem like it.”

And Obi-wan had no idea what to say to that.

After a long beat of silence Anakin added on. “Qui-gon would be proud of you.”

That phrase was finally what started the waterworks. Obi-wan gave a choked sob, his eyes watering. Instantly he flushed at the display, but Anakin merley pulled him closer, cupping his head against the blonde’s shoulder.

“It’s ok to cry, Master,” the blonde whispered encouragingly. “I’m here for you. And I always will be.”


End file.
